


Forest Slime

by Outlands



Series: Tales from the Outlands [1]
Category: Outlands - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Milking, Monster sex, Slime, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlands/pseuds/Outlands
Summary: Just a rework of an old story I had on my blog involving an unlucky hunter and a cum-hungry slime monster. Enjoy!





	Forest Slime

Life in the Outlands was far from easy, but everyone adjusted in their own ways. You make a life for yourself doing whatever puts food on the table. Some hire themselves out as a fighter or a mercenary, others hire themselves out for... less than reputable purposes. Tony managed to get a job as a gatherer for the local Shaman.

The forests of the Outlands were dangerous, but the Shaman needed herbs for his salves and his potions, and he was willing to pay handsomely for them. Tony had been doing this for a few years, and he'd gotten pretty good at outsmarting the monsters. 

Werewolves were fast and strong, but were also pretty stupid. If they noticed you, you just had to leave a piece of clothing somewhere and find some water, that way they'd be thrown off by your scent and leave you to find your way back to the village. Minotaurs were even stronger, but they were slow and clumsy. Tony would just have to duck through some thick bracken until the Minotaur became tangled and trapped.

But all it takes is one slip-up. The Outlands are unpredictable and spontaneous, and new monsters are appearing every day. When Tony encountered the hulking mass of green slime deep in the forest, he had no plans for escape. The Shamans had taught him everything he knew about the creatures of the Outlands, but this thing was an enigma.

It moved slowly, leaving a trail of wet goo behind it as it slowly moved through the bushes. Tony stood statue-still, afraid of alerting the creature to its presence. While it is true there are a few creatures in the Outlands that are at least neutral towards humans and wont attack on sight, Tony was not eager to end up at this creatures next meal.

When he was convinced that the creature was either blind or had no interest in him, he slowly began stepping backwards. He had collected more than enough Lust Leaf for the Shaman, and he just wanted to get his payment and go home. Unfortunately, luck had other ideas in mind as he tripped over a root and fell onto some fallen, rotting branches on the ground. The thin, dry wood snapped with the weight, creating a loud noise which echoed through the still forest. Tony didn't breathe for a moment. If the Slime didn't hear him, some other creature would have. He needed to leave - quickly. 

Tony stood up and readied himself to break into a sprint, but he didn't get a chance as several tendrils of slime rocketed towards him, wrapping around his ankles and wrists. He yelled in surprise as the tentacles of slime slowly pulled him towards the mass of its body. He struggled as best he could, trying to reach out and grab onto some low-hanging branches, but to now avail as they just slipped through his slime-wet grasp. Oh Gods, this is how he dies - eaten by some monster!

He held his breath, his cheeks puffed out as he was slowly engulfed by the creature. He didn't know how long he could hold his breath before he would suffocate. He desperately tried to think of ways out of this situation as more of his body disappeared into the thick body of the creature.

He let out a breath as he realised that the creature wasn't engulfing his whole body - leaving just his head poking out of the side. Wait... is it going to eat him alive! Gods, the Outlands can be cruel... The man only panicked more when he realised that his clothes were slowly dissolving - his shirt tearing down into fibres, leaving his hairy stomach exposed. 

His pants were breaking down as well, the denim falling apart slower than his shirt, but Tony could already see his legs becoming bare and his cock being freed from his white briefs. Well, now he was completely naked while being devoured by a dangerous monster. Fantastic. What a way to die...

He waited for the tell-tale sting of his body being dissolved by acid, but it never came. Not even an itch. Instead, he felt the slime tighted around his flaccid cock, pulling it upwards and firmly massaging it. He could make an educated guess at what the monster wanted from him now. Why should this monster be different than most of the others in the Outlands? It wants his cum, and it's willing to take it.

Tony was disgusted with himself at how eager he was to give it to the amorphous blob. His cock was hardening embarrassingly fast under the creature's attention, and he already felt himself unconsciously thrust his hips upwards to get as much friction inside the smooth slime as possible. He gritted his teeth as the silky goo moved up and down his cock, pulling back his foreskin and rubbing over the sensitive head.

Evidently, his cum wasn't the only thing the creature wanted. The slime monster slowly pried his legs open and lifted the up until they were also sticking out of the slime, his feet just above his head. The slime hadn't managed to melt through his shoes - the only part of his outfit still intact. More importantly, his tight pucker was completely exposed to the gelatinous creature, and it was clearly planning on taking advantage.

It didn't wait long, and Tony gasped as a thin tendril of slime pushed into his hole. It wasn't much, approximatley the size of a finger if Tony had to guess, but it was gradually getting bigger and stretching him wider. Sweat was beading on Tony's forehead as he closed his eyes and tried to accustom himself to the growing intrusion in his body. It was downright shameful how good it felt, being stretched out by a monster while his cock was being massaged.

Tony had been caught once before by a Werewolf, who had pinned him to the ground and fucked him senseless, clawed hand around his throat until the knot popped past his tight hole and filled him with wolf cum. It wasn't nearly as pleasurable - the werewolf just focusing on getting his rocks off and not caring about whether or not the human was enjoying himself.

This creature was different, Tony could tell it aimed to draw as much cum from the man as possible. It wouldn't be smart to just lay back and let the creature get it's meal - Tony's heard of some creatures that will milk a human dry until they're nothing but a husk, and he didn't intend on that being his end. 

His plans of resistance ended abruptly when the tentacle of slime in his ass - now around the size of a human's cock - pressed agaisnt his prostate. Hard. 

Tony thrashed against the Slime, which had noticed the human's reaction. It wasted no time in forming a hard ball with the slime inside the male, and pressing it against his boy-button, rubbing up and down as Tony screaming in agonised delight. A few jets of watery jizz shot out from Tony's cock, quickly being digested by the monster, dissolving right before Tony's wide, unfocused eyes.

The creature then turned its focus towards the trapped human's neglectic prick, bouncing hard inside of the slime. It retracted his foreskin and began swirling around the head of his cock, overstimulating Tony, whose eyes rolled into the back of his head as the creature resumed its abuse on his prostate.

The second load that it forced out of Tony was creamier, and louder. Tony was squealing at this point, all but abandoning any attempt at remaining quiet. He had even attracted an audience - a long Omega werewolf watching nearby. The creature was clearly enthralled by the spectacle in front of him. He stood 6'5, pretty short for a werewolf. Dirty, grey fur covered his muscle body, and a big, canine cock stood erect, standing out of its sheath.

The werewolf looked at Tony's mouth, open in ecstasy. It was clear he saw this as nothing more than an opportunity for a quick face-fuck by the human and slime were otherwise occupied. It approached the captured boy, who was only barely aware of the werewolf's presence as the Slime milked his cock and fucked his ass. 

The werewolf leaned down and positioned the head of his canine cock against the man's mouth, the salty dog-pre coating his lips. Just as he slowly slid the wet head of his cock into Tony's mouth, he was wrenched away by the Slime, being taken into its body alongside the boy.

Tony watched, detached, as the wolf yelped and thrashed as his body was manipulated into the same position as Tony. He took some form of satisfaction in seeing how the wolf howled in panic as his hole was stretched open, the slime quickly finding the creature's swollen prostate. Judging by the tugging on the werewolf's cock, making the monster's tongue loll out of his mouth in pleasure, this wasn't the first time the slime had milked a werewolf.

Tony's head fell back, too overwhelmed to keep it up anymore. He felt another orgasm welling up in his balls, which were being massaged by the creature. So... he was a meal and a bait? He didn't care much anymore, he just let his tongue fall out of his mouth like the werewolf's, drool sliding down his cheek as he pumped his hips forward and let his cum spray into the creature's slime.

\-------------   
The search party found Tony four days later - along with his new "friends". Two more werewolves, a Minotaur, three Vulpans, and two human teenagers from a nearby tribe. It was surprising to say the least. The Shaman theorised that the slime was keeping them alive through nutrients being absorbed into their skin.

The creatures' minds are completely broken, though. When approached, Tony just opened his mouth wider, his eyes glazed and unfocused. His face was covered with cum - both dried and fresh. Clearly the creature has got it's fill for now and isn't collecting any more meals.

When questioned about how they were going to free Tony, the Shaman sighed.

"This is regrettable, but we may never get another opportunity to study this creature feeding again." He spoke, reading a sketch pad and some research notes. "For now, Tony must endure for the sake of research."

**Author's Note:**

> So, tell me what you think/other ideas for stories that you would have. You could reply, or message me at monsterfucc.tumblr.com.


End file.
